With the development of 3D modeling technology and the enrichment of model resources, the method for combination modeling of 3D models has received more and more attention in recent years. Among them, the method for combination modeling of cross-category 3D models becomes an important research focus as it is not limited to model types and can produce more abundant combination modeling results.
In the prior art, when the combination modeling is performed on corss-category 3D models is performed, two or more partitioned models which have a corresponding relationship therebetween are inputted, and a large number of 3D models are obtained by replacing functional sub-structures which have a corresponding relationship therebetween.
However, the above-described method can only perform cross-category combination on models with a similar structure. When cross-category models with large structural differences are combined, the above-described method is not applicable. Therefore, the problem of how to combine the cross-category models with large structural differences is an urgent technical issue.